Night Rain
by May Hidden Evil
Summary: 7th chap up! . Kai dreams once again, but is this his last dream? Amaya is too weak to fight Ayama, she is slowly running out of energy, how much time has she got left? all amaya can do is sit and watch. can she use her last strength to fight? R&R!
1. Singing in the rain

Disclaimer: I doubt I own beyblade, if I did then I won't be writing this!

An idea came to me half way through a bath so I sat with a pad and wrote down my ideas. Funny thing, whenever I get ideas, it's always when I'm no where near the comp to type it out. Have a read and then tell me what ya think! Pretty short though.

Night Rain

The slate and navy hair boy slept on, he didn't even move except for the faint rising off his chest. He shared a room in a dojo with four other boys. An indigo haired boy snored loudly, no longer on his mattress. A blonde muttered in his sleep about candy, a short and mousy haired boy whimpered, clutching at his covers and a black hair boy slept in a normal way.

*

He stood outside. Behind him was a door leading into a house which he had never seen before. There was a pretty garden before him, decorated with ponds bridges and lot's of lilies. A very flowery garden, the pretty ones in Japan, the owner obviously put his or her heart in the making of such an exquisite place. It seemed ethereal in the moonlight, fragile and light. 

He felt soft droplets of water falling on his hair, dropping lightly. Then came the voice. A wordless song hung in the humid air. Almost unnoticeable, he could just about make it out. He started making his way towards the sound, he could hear it clearer, and the louder it got, the more the rain fell. The notes were pure, clear and high. Echoing through the garden now, he was closer. He had to find the singer, raindrops soaked through his cloths, they were getting bigger but they didn't feel heavy, light, almost ghostly light. If it wasn't the watery feeling every time a droplet fell on his skin, it might as well have not been there. It didn't feel cold but something made his bones chill, a shiver crept down his spine. The silvery voice slipped in and out of his ear, tricking him into different directions, like the owner didn't want to be discovered. Then as he saw a figure standing upon a bridge in the rain, the voice stopped and the rain ceased to fall anymore, just light drops. The figure made out to be female. Shorter than him by a bit, he guessed. He stepped closer now, wanting to know who this girl could be. The girl was more visible now, he could make out a light black dress and tumbling black hair to accompany it, the hair wasn't completely black, the moonlight that caught it made it shine a blue, barely though. She had her back to him.

''When the rain falls, and the voice sings, follow and help the one there.'' The girl said, her voice as light as the rain now. The voice was slippery, hard to hold on to.

''Who are you?'' he asked.

''I am but another being, which, doesn't concern you. For, as the sun shines, revealing all but what it doesn't show is the shadows, which many hide, either themselves or their mind.''

''What?'' 

She slowly turned round and he caught a glimpse of her eyes, blue and dark then the image dissolved away.

*

Kai awoke with start, he felt sweat on his forehead, but he wasn't scared, merely shocked by a dream which his mind cannot remember. He muttered a word which swirled on his tongue,

''Night Rain''.

And what he didn't know, was the rain falling softly outside.

Review! Sorry if there was too much description! I have a vague idea on what to do next, it looks pretty weird to me! I think I might try to continue this since I'm curious as to how this turns out. See, even the authors are a bit stupid time to time!


	2. Mr D has a niece!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!!!!

I found a name in my super duper brilliant baby names book! It has names from all over the world and it means I can pick a name out of that! I saw this certain name and it won't leave me alone so maybe if I use it, it would go away! my new kitty might be named after it. it's very appropriate too, since the title means the name. (do not ask why I have a baby book name!)

Night Rain

Chapter two: Mr.D has a niece!

The Bladebreakers woke up in the morning, it was a sunny day, the beams flowing into the room. The blonde boy Max was the first to awaken. He sat on his bed giggling, until Ray had woken up from annoyance.

''Max! some of us are still asleep!'' he scolded Max.

''I had the best dream yesterday! I was in candy land, there was chocolate, candy sticks, fruit pastilles…'' He recited, his eyes shining like a star.

Ray shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. ''Well, I had a good sleep, but not much of a dream.''

The brown haired boy behind them stirred. Unknown to them, the boy was having one of his night mares. Kenny shot up, ''Aaaaarrrggh!! That was awful!''

The other two boys turned round, ''What's wrong Kenny,'' Max asked concerned.

''I had a night mare about vampires! They got the Bladebreakers and I was the only one left! They were chasing after me and wouldn't let me go! Then they took Dizzy!''

''Don't worry chief! I'm right where you put me!'' a computer called out.

They laughed at the shorter boy's silliness.

The laughter woke the grey and navy hair boy up. 

''Good morning Kai!'' the group answered cheerfully.

''Hn'' it wasn't much of an answer but the others was used to him.

Kai went out and in five minutes came back in with a cup of coffee (why coffee? I don't know either. Seems like a Kai thing to do!).

''Hey, what did you dream of last night?'' Max asked.

Kai took a sip of his drink and didn't say a word. No point wasting his time on them. He wasn't gonna start admitting that he had forgotten it. Just because the world championships had made him softer, it didn't mean he was one of them girls. If it wasn't the BBA, he would have gone now. they had requested he stayed with the group, incase Voltaire, his granddad came back to claim him. With money, you can just about do anything.

''He ain't gonna tell you, don't bother asking him. Ask me!'' the indigo haired boy shot up from his weird position. He had a goofy smile on his face and every one sweatdropped, that boy was stupid and there was no cure for it.

''Okay then, tell us your dream,'' Ray said.

''No need to ask, hamburgers, fries and a double helping of colesaw.'' Kai said, hardly looking up.

''Hey! You are psychic, that is exactly what I was dreaming of!'' Tyson looked genuinely surprised. The others sighed. 

''that's what you dream of every night, Tyson!'' Kenny sighed exasperated.

''Oh, really?'' 

''Yes really!''

The group quickly got changed, Kai had insisted on training. Tyson had objected, saying no one can beat him, but a demonstration by Kai proved how rusty he was getting. They went out the door and into the front garden, following Tyson, they took a turn into the back, coming face to face with Mr Dickinson.

''Mr. D! what on earth are _you_ doing here?'' 

The old man chuckled. ''Didn't expect to see me so soon, eh? I have something to ask of you guys, that is if you allow it,'' 

''Why, of course!'' Tyson said.

''Yeh! If it won't for you, we would never have got together to win the world championship!'' Ray added.

''Very well, a week ago, I was called out on a case, something to do with a girl. No normal girl though. No one knew of her whereabouts, apart from she had appeared one day, wondering over Tibet, near the Himalayas.''

''But what has this got to do with us?'' Max asked impatiently. 

''getting there, getting there. When near by villagers question her about her past, she pointed to a house near the mountains. The weird thing is, that house was in ruins and has been for a millennia, it would have been impossible to fix and even re-grow all the flowers in the garden in the time the girl was spotted. She's only 14, too young to have been able to do much, and the time she gave us of her birth was strange. 4 May 11:59PM, she didn't give us a year but we worked it out. No child had ever been recorded with that time, date and year. The villagers went up to check the house, and indeed, it looked fresh.'' He paused to take a deep breath.

''Scary! I d-don't t-think I ca-can listen anymore!'' Kenny hid behind Tyson.

''As I was saying, the villagers asked about her relations and she just said she was a niece of mine. I was contacted and rushed off to see her. She claimed to be my step-sister's daughter. I do have a step-sister, but gone ages in a tragic accident. This girl claimed she had escaped but my sister never had a child and she had died years before the girl's birth. It sounded like a joke, but she was serious and they did a blood test and they found out that she was truly related to me.''

''Oh, I see, but why did you come all this way to tell us?'' Ray asked.

''Well, if you would just let me finish. I wanted to get her down here so your gramps would look after her but she was unwilling to leave her house. I haven't got time for her and she needs protecting. She has an illness, one which no one knows much about. Not contagious but highly harmful to the human who has it. she has to be watched because the illness makes her do lots of silly things, some being very dangerous. Are you willing to help her?'' 

''But the description you gave us is a bit scary, she sounds more like a monster,'' Tyson said.

''She sounds like she needs serious help. We can't decide if we don't know a thing about her.'' Kai responded.

''Not much know about her. She needs friends her age and she definitely needs supervision. She might not look ill but do not let that fool you, she has her deceiving ways and overall, she's a nice girl.'' Mr Dickenson said cheerfully, ''But if you do decide to help me, I cannot accompany you to Tibet. I have to rush off to Egypt, some case about bit beasts. There will be a plane booked.''

''I always wanted to go to Tibet! No school! Whooo!!!'' Max yelped.

''It would be a nice holiday after all the recent events and even though she sounds weird, she can't be that dangerous,'' Ray thought aloud. 

''I'm not that sure,'' Kenny said shakily.

''Well, you're scared! I say we go!'' Tyson teased Kenny.

''I'm team leader and I think…we should go,'' Kai said finally.

''Great! Be ready tomorrow 10AM, there would be a couch outside taking you to the airport! My niece should be waiting at the International Tibetan Airport (is there one?)!'' Mr. D quickly said all that and half ran out to the front and back into his car.

''Wait! We don't know what she looks like!'' Tyson yelled after the old man but received no response.

''What made you say yes, Kai?'' Ray asked curiously, it wasn't like Kai to bother with something like this.

Kai looked at Ray but didn't reply. Something made him say yes, and whatever it was would be in Tibet.

* 

The boys had got on the plane, narrowly missing it due to Tyson. Tyson sat with Max, Ray with Kai and Kenny on his own with his laptop Dizzy. The journey was boring, to get to Tibet from Japan would take them at least 2 ½ hours and because of torrential rain, the plane had to go slowly, taking 4 and an half hour. Even though it was April, the rain was heavy. Max and Tyson spent the whole journey yapping non stop. Ray read a book, Kai sat there with his eyes shut, maybe asleep or probably waiting. Kenny was researching on stuff. 

They arrived in Tibet late afternoon, legs sore from the hours of sitting. The Bladebreakers took their luggage and stepped out into the weak sunshine. They waited till all the passengers had gone and the only other person left there was a girl, standing in the last bit of snow by the airport.

This chapter was boring but necessary. Too much talking right? Don't worry tho cos the nxt chap won't be! I haven't used the name for the girl nxt, I thought it might come up in this chappy but I was wrong. Anyways you'll find out about the girl soon, providing I get some reviews!


	3. Amaya or Ayama?

Disclaimer: Big deal if I'm broke at the mo' I don't own anything but one thing I do own is my character.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They were very nice and positive, I am gonna try to make this as good as the first chapter. I'm better at beginnings then the rest so if it isn't as good, bare with me yeah? BTW I do not know the currency used in Tibet so I used Hong Kong dollars which are practically the same as Shanghai. 10 HKD = 80 English pence.

Night Rain

Chapter 3: 

The was airport empty, apart from the presence of the girl and Blade breakers.

The girl had long black hair with a tint of blue. Her eyes were like sparkling sapphires. Her skin a pale colour, but not pasty pale. She wore a black dress, it went down to her knees, and the sleeves were plain and went out slightly near the end. A blue flowery pattern went round her waist. Round her neck, she wore a gothic cross. The girl wore black shoes, and in her hands, she held a basket with a cloth on top. She did not move, but stood there, staring at the Blade breakers. Weirdly, snow began to fall. It was spring but the winds had probably blown it from the mountains, right across. The snow twirled round the mysterious girl, not touching her though. The girl smiled and walked across to them. She looked specifically at Kai.

Her eyes turned cold.

''He sent you here right?'' she laughed not full of happiness but of something entirely different, her voice ringing through the empty exit of the airport. Her voice was light and silvery, more like a thousand bells ringing. But sharp knives were present in the voice. 

''If you are on 'bout Mr.D then yes, we are here to look for her niece.'' Kenny said, ''I'm Kenny by the way. You can call me chief.''

''I didn't ask. It's Ayama,'' She laughed again, in a more sinister way, then as the group blinked, she was gone. 

The airport was no longer quiet, the people returned with the disappearance of the girl. Like an image faded, and now back, flocks of passengers went in and out.

Kai looked at his watch, no time had passed since they had came out, even though the hands were working perfectly. Time had stopped at the appearance of the girl.

''Ayama? Is that the girl we are meant to be looking for?'' Tyson yelled above the crowd.

''I think so. Let's ask around to find out where she lives,'' Ray replied.

Kai began walking off, he spotted a market in the far off distance, and maybe they would have answers to the questions burning in his head.

The others followed.

Soon, the gang arrived at the market. It was bustling with people, all holding baskets and stall keepers yelling out prices competitively. They approached the closest one, a fruit stall. There a young girl with blonde streaks and light brown hair, her eyes were blue.

''10 Dollars for a kilo of apples! Make that 8!'' the girl changed hastily as the opposite stall made theirs cheaper. 

''Excuse me,'' Ray asked. 

The girl turned around and almost whacked him round the head with the kilo of apples she was holding. ''Just 8 dollars, want it?'' she asked.

''No, we want to ask you a question, er…what's your name?'' he continued.

''It's Rikku. What d'ya wanna ask? Make it quick!'' she didn't look at them but carried on selling.

''Do you know where Ayama lives?'' Ray asked.

Rikku's head shot round. ''Why do you want to know?'' she soften her gaze and told them firmly, ''It's obvious you are new! I know an Amaya but no Ayama.'' 

''But we are sure-'' Ray said but Kai cutted in.

''We probably heard wrong. Where does Amaya live?'' 

''I could take you there. But why do you want to know? I had to look after her yesterday and Kumiko is doing it today. Mr.D had asked four of us to help look after the poor girl each day.''

''Mr Dickenson? He sent us here to look after her!'' Kenny said.

''Take us there.'' Kai ordered more then asked.

''Um, okay, if he really did tell you to come. Kaemon! Come and take over! Kaemon is my boyfriend! He is sooo nice!'' she jumped up and down.

A boy with very light blond-almost white and clear blue came over. ''Where ya going?'' he slipped on an apron.

''Well, they are going to look after Amaya. I have to take them there. So will you take of the stall? I shouldn't be too long!'' she smiled to him. And he smiled back. she took off her apron and stepped out, ''See ya later!'' they walked out of the market.

They walked along a road. It was surrounded by trees on either side. Rikku led the way.

''Let me tell ya 'bout this road, don't walk through here at night, there have been ghostly sightings and the more realistic version, white wolves. They don't attack every one but don't walk through anyway.''

''Wolves and ghosts, t-there do-don't happen t-to be a-any w-w-werewolves?'' Kenny ran up and huddled next to Max.

''Get off me, and stop being silly.'' Max laughed as he eased Kenny off. 

''Don't be silly. But I would advise you stay in the house at night, whatever you hear. The house is located a fair way from main town. It is in the woods and there is a street about 800 metres away. they didn't want it too close to the house and the street is pretty old fashion.''

''Okay, we'll remember that. Stay in the house, stay in the house, stay in the house. Any one hungry?'' Tyson asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

Rikku carried on walking, ''it's gonna get dark soon so I'll take you there than run back down. Did you know, the house was in ruins before she came along? '' 

''Yes. Is there something we should know about her?'' Kai asked.

''Well… Amaya does weird things from time to time. You guys have to keep watch of her yeah? Do not leave her alone for more than a few seconds. She doesn't hurt anyone but she can… do other things,'' she said finally. She quickened her pace.

''What other things?'' Ray asked.

''Just other things. The house is very pretty though. Made the old fashion Japanese way. the garden is so lovely too! The lilies and bridges, I love it there!'' Rikku changed the subject.

They took a turning into the woods. It was much darker since little sunlight penetrated through the tall trees. There was a rough path.

''If you carried on going, you would find the woodcutter's hut, Kumiko's dad. If in any severe emergencies find him.''

They walked in silence for another five minutes. Then the trees thinned, and they came out of the dense wood. 

''Here, the Himalayas are a kilometre away, so it can get cold depending on which direction the wind is blowing. I must leave you here if I'm to get back down before sundown. It's just up ahead. Ring the bell and someone will answer.'' Before they could say anything to Rikku, she had turned round and ran back the way they came at full sprint.

''Well, come on.'' The blade breakers walked in the direction of the house.

The front garden had a big pond and a bridge reaching over to where the door was. The house seemed to be built on the pond. The house covered a wide space. It only had one floor and was built in a Japanese style, from wood. The pond was filled with flowering lilies, their scent heavy through the air.

Ray walked up to the door and looked for a doorbell. Instead of an electrical bell, there was a metal one. He hit the ringer and the bell sounded through the still air. A moment later a girl opened the door. She had pretty brown eyes and her hair was in braids, loads of little black with red streaks plaited tightly. Ray looked at her and blushed slightly. The girl smiled.

''Hi, how can I help you? Be quick, I have to get back to Amaya,'' she said.

''You must be Kumiko, we are here to look after Amaya for Mr. D,'' he answered.

She looked to both sides before letting them in. they went in and she hastily bolted the door.

''I was afraid you might be one of the others. Thank god. Oh my! I better get back to Amaya! She's in the kitchen if you want to see her.'' She went into a room down the corridor, standing to the side letting all the blade breakers through.

Tyson went in first followed by every one but Ray. He stood behind.

''Hi, I'm Ray. Um, how do you do?'' he asked. Despite how hard he tries, he was slipping back to his politeness which he tried not too.

Kumiko laughed, ''You are sure polite! Hmmm. Ray Kon? You look like him. Please call me Kumi. Kumiko is such a long word!''

''Yeah, I'm from the Bladebreakers. If you really want to be cal-'' before he had finished talking, Kumiko put her arms round him and gave him a hug.

''Sorry, but I always wanted to do that to Ray Kon! Hope you didn't mind!'' she said cheerfully.

''Not at all,'' he was really beginning to like this girl, but what of Mariah? Just then, a scream erupted from the kitchen. The two of them dashed in. 

*

Tyson went in and his eyes widened in shock. Standing there, holding a knife to her neck was Amaya. Only she looked exactly like Ayama, dressed in the same cloths but their eyes were different. Amaya's eyes won't cold but more like a daze or as if she was in a trance. Tyson backed away. Kai came in to see why Tyson was backing away and saw the situation. 

Thinking fast, Kai ran towards the girl and tackled her to the ground, then successfully knocked the knife out of her hands. He held the girl against the ground. Kenny wasn't sure what was happening so screamed really loud in his high-pitch voice.

Then Ray and Kumiko came rushing in. Kumiko picked up the knife off the ground and wore a troubled expression. She glanced at Amaya and saw her on the floor, unconscious. 

Kai picked her up and held onto her. Kumiko gestured towards the living room. He carried her there and placed her on the couch. The room overlooked the back garden, showing all the bridges, flowers and ornaments. The rooms walls were made of wood and had a few paintings hung up on the wall. The floor was wooden too save for a rug in the middle off the room where a small table sat. 

''Why was she holding a knife to her neck? Is she suicidal or something?'' Max asked. He saw they had more to deal with other then to make sure she was alright. They had to watch her incase she tries doing that again!

''I-I don't really know! Did she have a dazed look on her face? Amaya does weird things like that form time to time. It's her illness I think!'' she said quietly.

''She looked kinda possessed to me! and she looked like the girl we saw this morning outside the airport. But that girl was scary!'' Tyson replied.

''Amaya stayed in the house all day,'' Kumiko answered, her voice barely heard.

''I don't understand,'' Ray said, his face looking all confused.

''What she meant was we didn't see Amaya today but someone else. Who is it?'' Kai asked.

Kumiko stared at the ground. She didn't want to say.

''I asked a question. How hard is it to answer?'' Kai raised his voice.

''It was Ayama,'' she said finally, ''She died a year ago.''

Sorry for stopping there. Bet ya wanna know what is gonna happen nxt! The rating has changed cos this could get scary and maybe messy. It would still stay beautiful though! If I could keep up the description! Funny thing is, I'm getting a teeny bitsy scared of what I'm writing yet I feel like I'm compelled to carry on. If anyone hears about my death when I'm finished with this story, if I get there, it would be because my Wicca has backfired or some spirit has got me!!!! R&R


	4. Ray starts to see a secret

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my cat! He is all mine!!!!

I'm back with another chappy! I'm so hungry! So hungry so hungry! You would be if you were punished to not have any dinner! I'm not hungry no more! ^_^ . this is really confusing right? Amaya ayama, who's whos?

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I know you Grace!!! Guess who, me again! 

Night Rain

Chapter 4:

''She's what!?!'' Tyson yelled, he cannot believe that.

''Ayama is dead. She died three years ago, murdered by her dad. Amaya looks so like her… but they are so different too!'' Kumiko said. she looked at the sleeping girl fondly, ''She's like a younger sister to me. Amaya is so kind hearted and helps out with everyone! Despite her illness. But when Ayama was living here, she was evil. She used to burn moths wings for the fun of it.''

''That's so cruel!'' Ray said.

Amaya stirred, she got up and rubbed her eyes. They were no longer dazed but more human, livelier. 

''Hmm, what happened Kumi? Who are they?'' she asked curiously, looking at each of them in turn.

''They are your new guardians. Don't worry, me, Rikku and the others will still look after you! Don't ever scare me again! You were trying to cut your own neck open earlier!''

''Was I? Oh no! I'm so sorry! Ah!!!! I was trying to make dinner when I was last conscious! And I'm sorry, um, guardians. I forgot you would be coming in today. But I did prepare dinner!'' she smiled, and got up from the couch.

''Don't call us guardians but by our proper names! I'm Max, there's Tyson, Ray, Kai and Kenny.'' 

''Okay, I'll remember. I better finish making dinner!'' she walked really fast towards the sliding doors that led to the hallway and into the kitchen.

''One of us better go and watch her. Why don't you go, Kai?'' Kumiko asked.

''Whatever.'' He followed the girl into the kitchen.

''Hi, I'm Amaya. You're gonna love it here! Er, where is the knife?'' she smiled apologetically. Kai went into the taller cupboards to get the knife but he didn't hand it over. He walked over to where some half cut carrots lay and began cutting them himself.

''Hey! I was doing that!'' she said angrily.

''We don't want another suicidal attempt. You go and start the cooking,'' he stated.

''Fine,'' she went over and started heating up some water. Adding the ingredients once the water boiled, she stirred it. A few minutes later she had the rice cooking and was already making the sauce for the boiled vegetables. The food was beginning to smell nice.

Kai sniffed the air and allowed the sweet aroma of Amaya's cooking in. 

*

When Kai and Amaya left, Ray was determined to get as much info about Amaya and Ayama as possible.

''What does Amaya do in her spare time? How many suicidal attempts?'' he asked Kumiko.

''Well, this is the first but Naida claimed she tried an overdose. Amaya does a lot of things. She goes down to the market to sell flowers or cakes. She also learns sword fighting. You would always find her doing something.'' She answered.

''Oh, I see. Why does her eyes glaze over when she tries to do something weird?'' 

''It's her illness possessing her, I think. Amaya also stares into the distance quiet often. Like she sees something else. But she looks so much happier when she ''gets back''.''

Just then Amaya came in followed by Kai. They held some dishes and she laid them out on the little table. Kumiko got up and grabbed some cushions.

Everyone sat down and started eating. Amaya didn't eat a lot but she sat there watching. 

''This is really good!'' Max said between mouthfuls.

Tyson didn't say a thing but was eating at record pace. Kumiko and Amaya stayed in wonder as the indigo haired boy stuffed himself. The other blade breakers sweatdropped, embarrass for their team mate. 

''Tyson! Watch what you eat, or else!'' Kai barked.

Tyson didn't look up but carried on spooning food into his mouth. He said, while his mouth was full, ''Watch what you eat or else!'' mocking Kai, ''Loosen up sourpuss, always telling people not to do this not to do that. You are such a boring wanker!''

The blade breakers shook their heads. It was never a wise move to insult Kai. 

Kai shut his eyes, trying to control his anger. He calmly got up and walked over to Tyson. Then picking up the boy by the collar, he dragged him out of the room, slamming the slide door as he went. Everyone winced as they heard the pitiful screams. Ray and Max got up and ran into the hallway. The two of them held Kai back and Tyson crawled into the living room again. Panda eyes staring at the food on the table. 

Kai walked back in, giving Tyson a death glare, and arms folding, as if to say that he wasn't finish with Tyson yet.

Amaya looked back and forth, feeling the tension. She got up and ran towards the kitchen. She came back with two slices of cucumber.

''Here, cover your eyes with these. We don't have any thing else unless you would rather have your eyes bandaged up,'' she smiled apologetically. Tyson took them gratefully.

The night went on and everyone decided to take an early night. Kumiko had taken them through a door in the hall. There was another hallway and there were 10 other doors. 

''These are all bedrooms. There are loads because they would come in handy one day,'' Amaya said as they followed Kumiko. 

''What do you mean by they would come in handy?'' Max asked.

''Well, I guessed uncle would be sending someone to look after me. You could all have a room each or you can share a room if you're scared.'' None of the boys admitted being scared so they were given separate rooms. Kumiko said she would be staying to make sure everything is alright, so everyone went to bed.

Kai went into his room. It was opposite Amaya's, next to Ray's and Max's. Kumiko decided that Tyson and him are to be kept as far from eachother as possible. He sat on the edge of his bed and studied his surroundings. There was a painting of a phoenix, Kai stared at it for it had a striking resemblance to Dranzer. Little did he know that every one of the bedrooms occupied by the blade breakers had a painting of some sort. The room had no window but was nicely furnished to make up for it. he had a mahogany table next to his bed, there was a very expensive looking armchair in one corner, a mirror and a wardrobe. The floor had a lovely warming rug. The room looked very cosy indeed.

Kai laid down and shut his eyes for a minute, after all those hours with them, he was finally gonna get some privacy. Slowly, he dozed off.

*

Kai was in the garden, again but he wouldn't know that, he recalled no such memory of being here before. This time he was standing beneath a tree, A sukura tree to be more exact, it's pearly pink petals swirling round him. The sky was a light blue, not night and no rain. Birds could be heard and the soft lapping of the ponds. He stared around him, and slowly, the image began fading.

The skies turned a crimson dark colour and clouds gathered as if to anticipate a procession. The birds had stopped their squawking and once again, lightly, a song began. Like trickling water, a voice so quiet, any other ear would miss it. Kai found himself moving towards the sound, his feet making the necessary steps. Slowly, ever so slowly…

* 

Ray woke up to footsteps. Light and slow steps. He started worrying, what would get up now? he forced himself to get up and shook the paralysation out of him. He went towards the door and stood there. He breathed in deeply and quickly slided the door open.

He peered round the corners and what met his eyes shocked him…

Standing upright, arms to his sides and eyes closed was Kai. He walked on, oblivious to anything. Slow steps. He walked past Ray. 

Ray grabbed him by the shoulders a shook him really hard. Kai did not stir, Ray then turned to face Kai and slapped him hard in the face,

''Wake up, Hiwartari!'' He yelled.

Kai responded to that, he opened his eyes and got into a fighting stance, ready for anything. He then looked up and saw Ray looking down worryingly.

''You were walking, sleep walking to be precise,'' Kenny walked out his room, he had witnessed it all.

Kai glared at them all, for witnessing him sleep walking.

''Is this the first time?'' Kumiko had also woke up.

''Yes.''

''I'll go and get Amaya, she might know,'' Kumiko opened the door to Amaya's room and softly muttered her name. There was no reply. She said it louder and there was still no reply. Kumiko went right in and ran back out a second later.

''Amaya! Where is she!?!'' she screeched.

''What?'' Ray and Kai said in unison. 

''I'm here, don't worry about me,'' They heard a voice from the end of the corridor.

''Amaya? Is that you?'' Kumiko pushed past Ray and Kai.

''Yes, it's me. I was thirsty, lets sleep, please,'' Amaya looked up pleadingly, she couldn't stand it when every one was so worried about her.

''Ok, then'' every one slipped back into their rooms, everyone apart from Ray and Amaya. She had already made her way past him and he watched her go. Ray looked at the floor and his eyes widened slightly, he blinked and rubbed them. 'I could have sworn her feet were transparent. Maybe I am tired.'' He went back in his room, thinking.

Amaya too went back in.

A girl looking exactly the same spoke. ''You Won't being very careful.''

''I'm sorry but it's getting risky, look how many of them there is!'' 

''You know what I want and you are growing weaker each day. I need strength and you will do as you 're told.'' She commanded.

''Yes.'' Amaya looked down. The two joined as one again and the girl slept what looked like a troublesome nightmare.

That's it for now my child. Okay, I'll stop with my weirdness. I like chocolate! Sorry! 

If I was a star, I'll shine so bright, let out the light, but inside, I am nothing more than a black star.

Ok, I will stop, sometimes I have no idea on what I'm writing. Thanx for reading!


	5. the Hurak and an excited Naida!

Disclaimer: look, I'm a poor peasant. I have nothing but my self…

Sorry for the long wait but I had to deal with a couple of mates who have found my secret… if you are reading this, charley, Jessie. You know what's to come… prepare yourself…

Anyway, I'm back and I hope I can keep on writing without disturbances…

Night Rain

Chapter 5: Hurak and an excited Naida

It was a clear morning, the swallows were singing and the water in the garden can be softly heard lapping. There was nothing but peace and a song. A clear song that rang through the air. Everyone who woke up didn't recognise it, no words just a voice. Bright and happy, full of joy.

Kumiko woke up and ran to the living room. The garden door was open fully and cold air drifted in, Amaya was standing in the garden feeding the birds. Kumiko smiled to herself, it was good to see Amaya so lively,. She stood there enjoying the peace and tranquillity, then sighed, knowing she would have to spoil it soon. Amaya didn't seem to notice that Kumiko was sneaking up on her.

''Boo!!!'' Kumiko's voice echoed round the house and Amaya jumped a foot into the air.

''Never do that again, Kumi!!'' the young girl scolded, her bright sapphire eyes shining with happiness. She wasn't angry. Just shocked.

They stood on the steps giggling while the weak sun shone on their backs.

Gradually, the rest of the house hold got up. Breakfast was served peacefully and no one argued with each other. It was close to perfect. Around nine, the door bell rang, loud and clear.

''I'll answer it!'' Tyson yelled but Kumiko got there first.

''You won't know if they are dangerous or not! What if something got in and Amaya was killed?'' Kumiko yelled back, anger welling up, 'how could he be so careless?' she thought, 'they could have got hurt.'

''Hey anyone in? I'm like so hungry!'' a girl voice could be heard through the other side off the door.

Kumiko softened up and her face broke into a smile, ''Naida?'' then she quickly fumbled with the locks, hands slipping in excitement. As she broke open the last lock, Amaya came running down the doorway yelling ''NO!!!''

Too late. What stared back at Kumiko wasn't her friend but a giant blue panther. The Hurak breathed poison, lulling Kumi into a deep sleep. It roared, no longer disguising its voice.

Amaya whistled, a sweet ringing note which flew round the house quickly, wrapping every one into a sleep only one can wake them from. Amaya's eyes glazed over then came back sharp, no longer sapphires but striking blue. She smiled, not a sweet smile but a pure wicked one. A little voice, insignificant was heard, ''Your turn Ayama, em, be careful!''

''Aren't I always?'' was the reply.

The Hurak glared back, seeing a being not succumbing to it's poison, the deep blue fur glistened with sweat. This animal knew it was no longer the hunter.

''what business have you got? Hurak?'' Ayama said icily.

The big cat found a voice, ''I-I'' in the great beasts fear, it had forgotten a language. Instead it roared and pounced.

Ayama placed her fingers to her lips and blew. A thin mist in a light purple shade came out, enveloping the Hurak in mid-pounce. The last wisps of mist vanished and all that could be seen in the doorway was a skin of the Hurak. No flesh or bones but a furry skin and hollow eyes. 

Ayama shut her eyes and they came back as a girl with kindness. She whistled again, a true note and fainted. 

The blade breakers and Kumiko woke up.

Kumiko screamed when she saw the skin at the foot of Amaya's feet, staring back at her with hollow eyes.

Ray followed with the others came rushing up, almost tripping over the sleeping form of Amaya.

''What happened? One minute I was asleep and the next minute I wake up!'' he said confused.

''To be exact, the time we fell asleep was the same as the time we woke up. So to make it simpler, time must have stopped.'' Kenny spoke up.

''Stopped?! What do you mean?'' Tyson yelled.

''It's quite simple, Tyson. Something came in and killed the beast while time stopped an-'' Kai stopped mid sentence as a loud ''Yuck!!!'' could be heard down the lane.

Everyone rushed out, leaving Max to look after the fainted Amaya.

A girl with pink candy coloured hair tied up and in curls, squealed. She hopped up and down, and pointed to a thing on the floor. The Thing was actually the rest of the Hurak, a whole skeleton with masses of rotting meat stuck on either side, blood dripping from the fresh carcass. It's stench and sight was enough to make one's bile come up. Steam rose from the bloodied mess, as if it was acidified not too long ago.

''Naida!'' Kumiko cried.

The girl stopped her hopping and skipped over to Kumiko, her ruby eyes smiling.

''What is that dead Hurak doing there? Of all places, Kumi? Hmm… I see visitors!'' she ran towards the others, her curly hair bobbing up and down.

''hi, I'm Naida and I look after Amaya today, we have so much fun!!!'' she laughed and ran inside the house, not stopping to look at the girl on the floor.

Kumi shook her head, Naida equals havoc but without Naida means no fun.

She made her way back in and hoped something would soon rid the remains of the Hurak's flesh. She had to tell the boys about the forest.

*

Everyone sat in the garden, enjoying the weather. Amaya had woken up, looking really confused as to how a Hurak ever got in to her house. 

''So, like what is a Hurak?'' Max asked.

''They are so sweet! Like adorable cats!'' Naida's eyes turned into gigantic hearts.

''Right, Naida… Huraks are blue panthers which hunt in the forest. They breath a special poison which can lull anyone nearby into deep sleep. Powerful and sly, they can mimic people's voice and highly intelligent. I'll say that one had known Naida's voice and when she would come.'' Kumiko said.

''Yeah, and some one blamed me for trying to answer the door.'' Tyson mumbled.

''Well, why did it die so sudden and weirdly?'' Kai asked.

''I don't know…these creatures rarely venture out of the forest. It's pretty dangerous in there, with all these inhuman creatures.'' Amaya said. She looked down, and then shot back up.

''Hey!'' she yelled.

''What?'' Ray asked, his head wheeled in confusion. No one old him it was so complex in Tibet.

''Kumi!!! You promised that once Naida arrived you would take me to see the Grave yard. I want to pray to priest Sybil. Her death was mysterious and I also want to pay respect to my dead family…'' she quieted at that point.

''Yes, I remember. If you really want to, then lets go!'' Kumiko said, eager to get Amaya smiling again.

She succeeded, the girl hopped to her feet and danced around happily…

Okay, I'm tired! That's it for now. short but who cares? The next one will be about the grave yard. Ray finds something important and needs to consult Kenny but where is he when ya need him? 


	6. A visit to the cemetry

Disclaimer: the point is, God knows I don't own no blasted crap!

I know this has been going very s-l-o-w but with all the course work I've been given, I feel like I'm gonna damn well fail my GCSE. What would I do when I fail my English? I wouldn't get a job! Guess I can become a beggar…

Last chapter was a bit weird but I don't know, I just type. Sometimes ideas just come and I have no idea where they come from.

Night Rain: chapter 6

Everyone went to their rooms to prepare for the trip down to the graveyard. 

''That was some lie you came up with, wanting to pay respects for your dead family! They have been dead for millennia's, way before I came into existence!'' Ayama laughed, her eyes glittering with malice. 

''Well still. I miss them. And I'm interested in the recent death of Sybil, she was a powerful person and to have died so unexpected and at such young age… I think there's more to it then meets the eye.'' Amaya said.

''Right, I can't stand to be with you a minute longer! Funny thing, different natures but identical looks. I'm off to have some fun. You stick to the plan and continue the cry baby thing,'' Ayama scoffed then she slowly disappeared, her evil eyes the last to go.

Amaya shook her head, she know what that girl would do.

*

Kenny sat in his room and looked at his laptop. He had heard about the priest and did some background information on it. Dizzy came up with many sites with info but he hadn't got time to look. 

It seemed to be colder today, or was it just him? The sunlight weakened in his room and things seemed to look dimmer. He turned on the light and continued his research. He was tiny and the room looked big and glaring on him. 

''Maybe I'm just paranoid,'' he said aloud.

''At least you have legs to run away. I 'm stuck here for the rest of eternity.'' His laptop whined.

''You know I would never abandon you.''

A soft click. It came from the direction of the door. He felt his hair rise at the back of his neck and his breathing became faster. His heart pounded in his ears in a deafening drumming. He looked back. the door.

The door, it was open.

He had shut it, he was sure. 'just the wind' he tried kidding himself.

Kenny got onto his feet and closed the door. Something felt wrong. Fear ran through his blood and he felt like screaming.

Kenny fell off his bed. He stifled a cry. And sat back on his bed. It was a dream. All just a figment of his imagination, how did that happen? He made a mental note to not watch any horror movies with the others from now on. But it felt so damn real. He turned towards the door.

It was open. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he licked his dry lips. Slowly, he tiptoed towards the door and clicked it back shut. Then pushing all his small weight onto a heavy chest of draws, he pushed it infront of the door. The draws were made from a wood he recognised, Shahara, a wood that grew from moonlight. It was an extinct tree from the time the first humans were on earth. Fossilised remain of the tools cave men made were on exhibit at the Tokyo Museum. How on earth did they get this? Only little bits were left and here before his eyes was a beautifully crafted piece from it. best to think about this later. Now nothing could get in.

''And nothing can get out,'' A voiced cackled behind him.

Kenny turned round and saw Amaya, no not her. These eyes were a cutting blue, sharp enough to slice steel. 

''W-who are you?'' he managed to stammer. She was right, he was trapped.

''Ayama. But you need not worry about that, just worry about how a little tasty mouse can be for one savage hungry cat.'' She smiled, her fangs glinting in the light.

He whimpered.

She advanced.

*

Ray went out of his room and wondered down to Kenny's. he had heard everyone leave for the livingroom but he couldn't hear the soft padding of Kenny's light body.

So curios was the kitty, he walked towards the door. But only to find Amaya standing outside it.

''Hi Ray!''

''Hi. Where's Kenny? I didn't hear him go down.'' He asked.

''Oh he went down all right. You better go and see. I've just checked.'' She smiled, in a somewhat sinister way.

''Ok.'' Ray was suspicious. Something about her looked different. Her face… he couldn't think so left it as that and left.

Downstairs, Ray looked all over and found no Kenny. Not a trace of his glasses even.

Then he saw Amaya happily chatting to everyone. Wasn't she just upstairs?

''Amaya, how did you get down? And you told me Kenny was down here,'' he questioned her.

''Oh, I erm… Kenny left earlier, he said he wanted to know something important'' she said hastily.

''Really?'' he raised an eyebrow. This was weird and she was hiding something.

''Really.'' Amaya said firmer even.

She strode outside to where everyone was standing.

Ray thought confusingly. Then he followed them out.

No one looked behind them to see a little brown mouse scurrying along the bushes. And no one saw the blue eyes looking out.

*

''Here we are!'' Naida yelled as they approached the graveyard. She quickly ran off in her own direction. A missing brother to talk to.

''Where did she go?'' Max asked Kumiko.

''Ah, her brother was killed by a Hurak. She missed him dearly.'' She closed her eyes as she remembered something. ''I have to go and visit someone first.'' Then she left.

Kumiko was no older than five, that was a day she would never forget, the day her mum fell in the river. Never to resurface again, lost in the menacing currents of the march falls. She knew very well that many others had died when the water rose high and swept them into the river. No survivors of that wave.

Amaya stared out at the gravestones. They were not very well tended, no one went here much recently. Sybil wasn't here to do nothing neither. Talking of Sybil, she was going to find out what happened to her. This started with searching her temple. Or the remains of it. the death wasn't that long ago but that didn't stop the ice to cause cracks across the stone walls. People called Sybil a prophetess. She walked in the direction of this broken down building.

Ray walked along the stones, the grey with bits of green moss hanging onto. Some were illegible, worn by rain and thunder. Not all had stone heads but others had angels on top. Pale faces some without the head still on. The sun offered little warmth and the trees were devoid of leaves, strange. 

He stumbled across Kumiko. Kneeling infront of a grave. A fairly plain one to show of how much money they had at home.

''Kumi? You alright?'' he asked.

''Yes… what do you want?'' 

''I want to know where Amaya's parents graves are.''

''Oh… she never told me, I haven't bothered to search for it. it's a private thing. You could look for it but for what reason, I won't take a part in.'' she answered.

''What about Ayama's?''

''Look for them, she has a dark grave… I'm not hiding anything but I think it is rude to find one's grave without asking that person's family first.'' Kumiko went back to praying. She wasn't deliberately being harsh but she was upset about her mum. 

Kai sat on a low wall. He saw where most people went, Max was reading off names and messages for people. With no interest in what people were mourning for, he remembered his job. He was meant to be watching the girl, but she had gone off somewhere. In the direction of those pillars. They had a cold feel, Kai knew what cold is, he was like that. A raven squawked from above one of them pillars, as it took flight, bits of wearing rock came away. a bit dangerous for an ill person to be around. He got up and left.

Amaya walked towards the big stone doors. She heard the wind whistling inside. She thought it was that anyway. The plants were dying around the ancient building. She knew this placed form when she lived. Passed down from generation to generation of prophets then bang, the last one is wiped out lost of reason. Ivy plants trailed along the floor and building. The workmanship on the stone was beautiful, the twirls reflecting the history of the prophets. Roses and lavenders carved on using chisels and complex patterns ran through the ancient stone.

She placed a hand upon the stone door and pushed with unnatural strength.

Dust rose as the door creaked open, dim light flooded in. the floor was covered in dust so thick that footprints would be seen, if there were any. It was big, and messy like signs of struggling. The table was smashed against the war, shelves of rich volumes on the floor. The lamps were broken into shards of glass. A bed was overturned and objects broken and left to lie in their lonely misery. 

Amaya did not have to squint to see the stain. She had brilliant sight. Which was why the fresh dark blood showed up like squashed berries. A trail leading to the back of the temple. She frowned, what ever was in there, it definitely didn't have feet and she was going to find out what.

Ray walked along till he found a dark angel headstone, it's glittering sapphire eyes unnerving him. He read the name:

AYAMA 

SHE LEFT US AND GAVE US GREAT COMFORT

THE EVIL GIRL SHALL NOT REST IN PEACE

NOT AS LONG AS HER SPIRIT LIVES ON

He noticed some rather nasty black stain, dried blood. It was a weird message to put on a headstone, you tend to put on RIP but here the villagers have cursed the girl Ayama. This made no sense at all.

He left it after making a mental note of where this grave is.

Ten minutes later he came upon another angel, exactly like the first one, only white. His eyes opened in shock at that name upon it. this had to be a sick joke, it had to be.

The boy stepped back and without telling anyone, sprinted back towards the house.

AMAYA 989-1003AD

DIED IN A TRAGIC INCIDENT WHERE HER DAD

WENT CRAZY AND KNIFED THE FAMILY

SHE HAS MANY FRIENDS WHOM MOURNED

HER DEATH

*

Ray arrived inside the house and went straight for Kenny's room, maybe he has came home. Only he can help. Ray needed someone with brains to organise this for him.

He slowly open the room and found it empty. He was about to walk back out when he noticed something odd, Dizzy sitting on the bed. Kenny never left the laptop on her own.

''Dizzy? Dizzara?'' he called.

This was weird, no reply. He made his way towards the laptop and looked at the screen. It was shattered.

There was no more glass.

No more bit-beast.

Blank as a plain mirror. But worse off all,

No Kenny.

How's that? Weird? Strange? It scares me… I'm slightly terrified. I don't want to carry on… but I will! That's if you review! Criticism welcomed if it's really that bad… next chapter, Kai has another dream and Amaya's life force is slowly leaving her…


	7. A hold on his mind

Disclaimer: yo! I don't own anything!!!!!

Sooooooo…….. hello.

Helloooooooo. 

Night Rain 

Chapter 7:

Amaya had went inside the temple and followed the blood drips. She wasn't scared. Once you're gone, it's harder to feel emotions. She went towards the corner and looked. A hole in the ground. Strange. It was like a tunnel. She had half a mind to go in there now. 

''Amaya''

''What?'' she whirled round gracefully and knelt down, ready to attack the first sign of movement.

''Amaya, what are you doing?''

She blushed. No way out…''I wanted to um, pray to the dead priest.''

He stared at her and his gaze turned to the bloody floor. 

Amaya took her chance. She willed her ankle to open up. It did.

When Kai looked back up, he saw Amaya sitting on the floor looking helpless. He rushed forward to check on her.

''You alright? What happened?'' he asked her as he looked at the damage.

''Well, I accidentally scrapped my ankle on a bit of glass, right where the blood is. As you can see, I can't seem to stand up anymore.'' She lied.

Kai didn't look that convinced, the girl was standing fine when he came into the temple. He better get her back. he turned round and knelt down.

''Kai? What are you doing?'' Amaya asked curiously.

''Get on. I'll carry you back.''

Amaya blushed but accepted anyway. How else was she going to get back?

*

Ray sat on the floor of Kenny's room. Where is he? There was something wrong. Terribly wrong. When they first got here, they saw what look Amaya but was actually Ayama's ghost. He himself saw Amaya walk down the hall but he didn't see her legs. This morning Amaya told him Kenny went downstairs but she looked too sinister to be the girl. At the graveyard he found two similar graves, one belonging to the not too long ago Ayama and another who had been dead for centuries, Amaya. To make it worst, Kenny has gone and Dizzy destroyed.

He decided on telling Kai tonight, the most sensible voice about them. Footsteps, who could it be? Whatever it was might have been the one who took Kenny.

''Ray?'' a girl's voice sounded through the hall.

'Kumi' he thought.

''Kumi! I'm in Kenny's room.''

The girl with braided hair ran in. she looked around the room with wide eyes, it was a mess.

''What happened here? I left the others because we couldn't find you Amaya or Kai anywhere. Where did you go?'' she asked hurriedly

''I don't know what happened here. Kenny has gone and dizzy has vanished from her laptop.'' Ray answered. He wouldn't tell her about the graves.

''Well, that's worrying. Tyson, Max and Naida have gone off to see Rikku. They would be back later tonight. But I'm worried about my Amaya. What if something has happened to her?'' she carried on.

''I don't know but if we wait here, I'm sure Kai would find his way back with Amaya hopefully.'' He laughed nervously.

Ten minutes later the door opened and Kai came in. Kumiko ran towards him. She looked behind and saw Amaya sleeping.

''Thanks for taking care of her. I'll take it from here.'' Kai handed Kumiko the girl. She went in the direction of her room.

''Kai, I have a question.'' Ray said from the living room.

Kai went in and sat down without saying a word.

''Well, I think Amaya is already dead.'' He went straight out and said it. he didn't plan to say it like that.

Kai sat up and his eyes widened. ''Why do you say that?''

''I saw a grave with her name on and Kenny has gone missing.''

''What has Kenny got to do with this? You probably mistaken the grave.'' Kai said.

''No! I never had mistaken it. I'm being serious, I know what I saw!'' Ray said.

''There could be many Amayas' in this world.''

''what? Even ones which can float?'' Ray yelled.

''What are you on about?'' Kai said, his eyes narrowing.

''Amaya floats, she has no feet!''

''She scraped her ankle across a bit of glass today and it bled. I think you need some sleep. So do I.'' Kai got up and left. End of discussion.

Ray looked at the floor and clenched his fist. No one was believing him.

*

Kai opened his eyes and found himself by a pond full of lilies. The sky was dark and stars peeked out of the dark blanket. He was on the bridge by the pond, a Chinese wisteria had grown by the bridge, and it's long willowy branches winding through the smooth rock. Rock? It felt smooth. Like real rock. But this is real right?

He walked forward off the bridge and onto the rocky pavement. There were plenty of plants, like Japanese maples and other eastern flowers. The air was warm and humid. He carried on walking. Driplets of rain fell softly on him. Only a bit of water. And then it fell heavily. Big droplets splashing down on to him. 

First just a slight hum. The beginnings of a note. A clear ring in the air. Then the full song came. No words but a sweet voice. It floated heavily in the pouring rain, glittering about the ponds and causing many ripples. The voice tingled in his ears and made him want to follow, luring him towards the bearer of such melody. He found himself jogging towards the music, his keen ears listening for the signs of where it came from. It was tricking him, to the left then the right. But somehow he knew he was following the notes the right way. the splattering off the rain attempted to flatten the voice but the louder the rain voiced its opinions the easier to distinguish the song from rain.

Then he slowed down towards a quick walk. A girl with her back to him sat on the wet grass. Her long black hair stuck to her back from the rain. Slowly as if she was expecting him, her song ended. The rain left along with it, the only sound was the leaves drip drops of water. 

''Sit down by me'' a familiar voice said.

not knowing why, he obeyed and sat on the grass beside her. He stole a glance at her and saw the sapphire eyes glistening. With two emotions, fear and hunger. Hunger for something only dead people would understand, Kai would never know till he too, was dead.

''Who are you?'' he found himself saying.

''Don't you remember? Do you know where we are?'' she said.

''…no,'' he answered.

''Don't worry who I am. I just want to talk to you. Will you talk to me? it's been so long…'' she closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

*

Amaya sat on her bed crossed legged, her eyes shut but tears streaming down her face. 

Ayama sat opposite her, hands joined with hers. 

''Say it! say what I tell you and earn his trust!'' Ayama hissed.

''I wished we had more time, but try not to leave, stay here with me.'' Amaya sobbed. However where Kai was, the tears and sobbing would not be heard.

*

''If you tell me who you are, I'll stay,'' Kai answered.

''I'm someone you know but won't remember. You will know me for sure later,'' for one second only, the eyes changed slightly to a more evil expression.

''Right…Where are we?'' 

''In my garden. I have been here for a long time, so long and lonely. You are the first to find me, are you here to rescue me?'' she asked, eyes full of hope.

Kai was confused, she didn't look trapped. 

''Rescue you from who?'' he asked.

*

Ayama slapped Amaya hard round the face, leaving a burning mark. 

''Stop trying to fight, I am stronger than you! Now get him to do it!'' she screeched angrily.

''From who, the ghost. She trapped me, I can't leave this area till someone frees me, please help!'' Amaya tried to stop talking or warn the boy in the dream but it was too hard, Ayama's hold was strong and her life force was slowly leaving, her energy. Any moment, she would disappear into nothing. Without the energy supporting her spirit, she would disperse.

*

''How?'' he asked, the girl's voice was convincing, despite how absurd her story was. He wanted to help her, not knowing why though. It confused him.

''Like this,'' she looked him in the eye and smiled shyly. Slowly, she leaned closer to him, and placed her lips on his.

*

''Good job, girl! Time to switch minds. You're done with and later there will be no Amaya!'' Ayama made herself transparent then entered Amaya's world.

She would enter his mind through Amaya's then a struggle to see who gains control. He would have to do as she says, and slowly as she done to Amaya's spirit, consume his till she needed a new body.

Amaya felt Ayama release her hold on her. This was the time to act, but quickly before the mind switching process was over.

That's it for now, I'm so confused on what I wrote! *~* It doesn't make much sense and I'm sure there's lots of mistakes even though I looked through it! if there is then tell me. There would probably be another two to three chapters unless I find something more to write! Don't forget to review, they are droplets of sunshine!


End file.
